


1. Let's go somewhere we can live forever

by Princeofmind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Happy Jake English/Dirk Strider, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofmind/pseuds/Princeofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter of a huge ff idea OwO<br/>Dirk and Jake trying to be happy together<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's go somewhere we can live forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of the story. I'll try my best to upload regulary, promise!
> 
> Have fun with the fluffy Dirk Jake stuff~

The young man looked around, his blonde, fluffy hair covered under a hat. It was the 8 of November, his birthday. He turned 18 today and this was the first time he ever saw this city. It was overwhelming. People were passing the streets, singing, laughing and talking to each other. Some people went shopping. Restaurants and cafés were open, bright and warm. He could'nt belive his orange eyes, everyone appeared to be so happy.  
The snow was fresh and still white. It smelled good everywhere, like cake and cookies. everyone could see it - it wasn't long until christmas.  
He smiled while he walked down the pedestrian street.  
Soon he reached a christmas market. He walked across with shining eyes, watching every single station. It was just so perfect, so lively.The people were friendly, the food tasty. He bought a hot tea, set down on a bench, watching the laughing passengers. The were like a big family, he thought.

The boy turned his head as he heard the clock, it was almost 10pm. But it was okay, he had planned to stay outside for a couple of hours.  
As he turned, he noticed something. Or was it someone?

Yes, indeed it was someone, covered in a blaked, sitting on the cold ground. The prince's smile vanished, this person didn't seem to be as happy as the others around.  
He got up and walked over. It was a young boy with black hair and bright, green eyes. He lifted his head as he noticed the blonde one. „Hello.“ he sayed, smiling. „what a nice evening, isn't it?“

The prince blinked. „Yes. Aren't you freezing?“ he asked.

„Just a little bit.“ the boy replied. 

The blonde took off his loak, covering the strager with it.

„Why?“ he asked. „now you're gonna freeze..“ he blinked as he reconized who was standing in front of him. „Oh my.. golly well, I am so, so sorry.“ he said, getting up, still holding the cloak and his blanked. He was wearing a shirt and short panties, his skin looked tanned. He worked a bit, as the prince could see - or he just had to do hard, physical work.

 

The black haired bowed. „I am so sorry for not recognizing you, my prince.“ he apologized sincerely.

„Oh no.“ he said, smiling. He placed his hand on the others shoulders. „I'm not your prince. Just call me dirk.“

„..Dirk..?“ he asked, a confused look on his face.

„Well. That is my name. Dirk Strider.“ he explained, titiling his head. „Will you tell me yours?“

„Jake.. Jake English.“ he said, stunned by Dirks beautiful eyes.

„Hello Jake.“ he grinned, handing him the cup of warm tea.

Jake took the tea thankful, taking a sip. His body was shaking, his lips had already turned blue hours ago. He wrapped the blaked around his shoulders again, adding the cloak. It smelled good, very, very good. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

„Why are you sitting here like this?“ Dirk asked. „Don't you want to be at home with you family?“

Jake looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment. „I don't have a home...“  
„..Eh..?“

„...and no famlily..“ he added.

Dirk looked sad. „I'm sorry Jake, i didn't meant to-“

„No, it's okay.“ he said. „you couldn't know that. And its fine. I like to sit here, just watching all the people walking around and laughing.“  
He kept on smiling, but Dirk clearly could see the sparkling in Jakes eyes. Sparkling from upcoming tears he held back.

Jake took a breath and blinked, the sparkel vanished. 

„Sometimes,“ Dirk started, „I wish I could be like you. I can imagine that it's a hard life, but at least I would be free, wouldn't I?“

„Free? You're a prince, can't a prince do whatever he wants?“

Dirk smiled sadly. „Not at all. You know, this is the first time I've ever left my palast.“ He lifted his head to watch all the stars in the sky. „I've never seen the city I'm about to lead. It's so amazing. I always dreamed about having a life out there, seeing the world, meeting people, making friends.“

Dirk leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. The snow was cold ans slowly started to melt beneath him.

„So.. you don't want to go back home?“ Jake asked, sitting down next to him.

Dirk shoke his head. „I've never chosen to be a prince and no one asked me to be.“ he shrugged. „I'm 18 now and I finally wanna live.“

„I see..“ Jake said. He wondered how it was to be a prince. Wasn't it glamouros? „well if you want to, you can stay with me and I'll show you the city.“

Dirk smiled. „That would be awesome.“

So Dirk decided to stay outside with Jake . And from now on, he went out more often, meeting him, having fun.

It was just 6 weeks ago that the two have met. Now it was two days before christmas. It was supposed to be another christmas in the palast, but he didn't want that.

So he took some clothes and some money and left. He left without saying a word and he felt guilty, but he wanted to see Jake. And he wanted to have a life by his side.

Dirk ran, he ran trough the dark forest until he reached the city, ran trough the streets, passing people and stores.

He passed the christmas market, didn't even pay attantion to it. All he could think about was Jake.

But when he reached Jakes place where he always had been, it was empty. 

„Jake..?" he asked. No answer. So he just sat down there, hoping that Jake would come. But he didn't. Dirk knew Jake, he never would stay away without telling him. „Where are you.?“ he asked.

He slid his hand trough the cold snow, writing jakes name with his fingers. And as he did so, he noticed something. It was dark, drops. He took out a candle and lighted it. The drops were red. Blood red

„Jake..“ Dirk gasped, standing up again. If that was Jakes blood then he could be in serious danger. So Dirk started to run again, through the streets.

He stopped at a playground, sitting down on a bench to catch his breath.

„Hey..“ he heard a voice he knew way to well.

„Jake?“ he asked again, following the voice. Yes, it was Jake. He found him. Sitting under a tree, leaning against it. He had dried blood in his face.

„Jake.. what happened..?“ Dirk asked, kneeling down next to him. He stroked his cheek. 

„Nothing special.“ Jake smiled. „I am sorry dirk, I wanted to meet you at our place but I fell asleep here.“

 

„Why did you leave the place? And who was that?“

„As a homeless it's not easy here. Most of the people don't like me very much you know?“

Dirk nodded.

 

„I left because my head hurts. So I went to a quiet place and sat down here. I planned to return before you'd come but I fell asleep.“

„Oh jake..“ Dirk wrapped his arms around him, Jake was so cold. „I won't go home anymore.-“ he whispered, kissing Jakes cheek.

Jake blushed. „How..?“ he whispered.

Dirk smiled. „Let's go somewhere we can live forever.“


End file.
